Haïs-moi pour toujours
by Ellyana-IX
Summary: "Pourquoi...quel intérêt trouves-tu à tout détruire ? Aimes-tu tant que ça faire souffrir les autres ? Pourquoi...pourquoi...?" "Pour toi."


Il se réveilla en sursaut, encore moite du cauchemar qu'il avait fait. La clarté de la lune filtrait à travers les rideaux azurs, donnant une ambiance bleutée à la pièce. Judal soupira, le soleil ne serait pas levé avant de nombreuses heures.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de nouveau de cette époque. Il se mit en position fœtale, comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait se rassurer. Il savait qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Cela allait bientôt faire quatre ans.

Il repensa à lui, à ses longs cheveux violets, à sa carrure imposante. Mais surtout, au regard froid et sérieux qu'il avait eu cette fois là. Avant que tout ne se termine. Et que la douleur s'installe.

Il grogna. Cette situation énervait le Magi. Il voulait détruire son pays, détruire les êtres auxquels il tenait, le détruire _lui_. Réduire à néant tout ce qu'il avait construit. Ainsi Sinbad le haïrait. Tellement qu'il ne penserait plus qu'à lui.

"Il plongera dans les ténèbres pour moi."

Judal éclata de rire. N'y aurait-il pas meilleure satisfaction que de le voir sombrer ainsi pour lui ? Et tout se mettait en place, doucement. Il avait déclaré la guerre à Sindria quelques jours plus tôt, et Kouen l'avait soutenu. Cependant, il savait que le temps pouvait jouer en leur défaveur. En effet, Sinbad avait de nombreuses relations, notamment Aladdin. Ce quatrième Magi qui ne devrait pas exister. Seul, il était faible, mais il avait toujours des alliés inattendus et puissants. Et plus ils attendraient, plus le danger qu'il représentait serait grand. Par chance, il avait appris la veille que celui-ci avait quitté le royaume de Sindria pour une durée indéterminée. Si l'empire de Kou voulait remporter cette guerre, ils devaient agir vite. Ils étaient puissants, mais Sindria aussi.

**XXXX**

Sinbad se réveilla doucement à la lumière du soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux, qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne. Trop d'alcool sûrement. Encore. Il s'assit doucement et remarqua alors qu'à ses côtés dormait une femme, nue. Il grimaça. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de tout ça avant que Ja'Far n'arrive. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir à supporter les critiques de son général.

Après quelques efforts pour se lever et marcher droit, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, espérant pouvoir compter sur de l'aide. Il sourit. Sharrkan discutait avec Pisti quelques portes plus loin. Il appela ses deux complices, qui se firent une joie de lui venir en aide. Suite à la promesse de les laisser aller se servir dans sa réserve d'alcool personnelle. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

Dès qu'il eu finit, il se dirigea vers les bains. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne baignade pour se revigorer ? L'eau le relaxa un moment, mais le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours, refit vite son apparition. Cette sensation perdurait depuis la venue de Judal. Pourtant, il savait que le Magi n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qu'il n'y avait que peu de chance que l'empire mette fin à leur entente. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une crainte de plus en plus persistante lui rongeait les entrailles ? Sans parler que la triplette avait décidé de partir s'entraîner aux quatre coins du continent. Sinbad savait que c'était nécessaire. Mais il savait également que cela prendrait du temps. Il espéra que l'empire de Kou n'avait pas eu vent du départ d'Aladdin. Il soupira, il devait discuter de la situation avec ses généraux, ils devaient se préparer à toute éventualité.

**XXXX**

Judal bailla. Le soleil tapait fort, et même à l'ombre, la chaleur était accablante. La température l'assoupissait, et il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir. Allongé sur un toit, il jeta un regard en contrebas. L'armée de Kou était en plein entrainement, le son des lames s'entrechoquant lui parvenait et leurs mouvements répétés faisaient se soulever un nuage de poussière. Les voir s'entraîner sous cette fournaise fatigua encore plus le Magi. N'en pouvant plus, il lança un sort de glace, et soupira de bien-être en sentant enfin un peu de fraîcheur.

Après quelques minutes à continuer son observation, l'ennui le gagna de nouveau. Il sauta alors de son perchoir et atterri parmi les guerriers, qui se stoppèrent net en voyant Judal débarquer. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

"Et c'est avec une prestation aussi pitoyable que vous dites combattre pour l'empire ? Ce n'est pas avec des femmelettes dans votre genre qu'on gagnera une guerre."

Il s'éleva dans les airs, sortit sa baguette en souriant diaboliquement et lança une attaque violente.

"Avec ça, votre entrainement sera plus efficace."

L'armée fit de son mieux pour repousser l'attaque du Magi. Si elle n'était pas mortelle, elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse et de nombreux soldats s'effondrèrent sous l'assaut. Une voix retentit alors au loin.

"Judal !"

Celui-ci se retourna, contrarié. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un pour le stopper quand il s'amusait. Koumei arriva rapidement à son niveau, lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

"L'impératrice souhaite te voir."

Judal hocha de la tête et ils partirent en direction du palais. Le bruit de leur pas résonnait sur le marbre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

Gyokuen arborait un léger sourire, le rendant mal à l'aise, comme toujours. A ses côtés, Kouen lisait un parchemin avec sérieux. La femme prit alors la parole.

"Ah vous êtes enfin là ! Très bien, Judal donne nous toutes les informations dont tu as connaissances à propos de Sindria."

Malgré les informations apportées par le Magi, après plusieurs heures, ils n'avaient échafaudé qu'un maigre plan d'attaque, insuffisant pour l'instant. Koumei avait pour mission d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur le royaume. A l'instant où Judal franchissait la porte, il sentit le regard calculateur de l'impératrice. Il serra les dents, et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

Al Sarmen...Le Magi savait parfaitement ce qu'ils espéraient tirer de cette guerre, et le fait que Gyokuen ai récemment prit la tête de l'empire devait bien les arranger. Un allié tel que Sinbad leur serait en tout point bénéfique. Cependant, Judal ne les laisserait pas faire, pas cette fois. Le roi était à lui, et personne d'autre n'y toucherait. Peu importe ce que cela devait impliquer.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les troupes se préparaient avec vigueur au combat.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de la stratégie à adopter, Koumei fit irruption dans la pièce, d'un pas triomphant.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer !"

"Tu vas enfin nous délivrer de cette paperasse, et faire toutes les taches ingrates à notre place ?" demanda Judal plein d'espoir.

"Parce que tu vas me faire croire que _toi_, tu travailles ?"

"J'apporte un soutien moral."

"Comme si j'en avais besoin..." soupira Kouen.

Le Magi prit un air boudeur et partit s'allonger dans un coin de la pièce. L'aîné reprit avec sérieux :

"Alors que voulais-tu nous annoncer ?"

"Je viens d'apprendre que dans trois semaines se déroulerait la fête annuelle de la création de Sindria."

Le même sourire diabolique naquit sur le visage de Judal et de Kouen.

**XXXX**

Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis la déclaration de guerre de Judal, et aucune menace concernant Sindria n'avait été remarquée. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était que paroles en l'air. Une voix douce le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Si il y avait un quelconque danger imminent, nous le saurions. Cette semaine est une semaine de festivité. Tu devrais t'amuser un peu."

Sinbad tourna brusquement la tête vers Ja'Far.

"M'amuser ? Tu veux dire comme inviter des femmes aux formes généreuses, leur faire goûter de nouvelles saveurs, découvrir de nouveaux plaisir..."

"Stop ! Je ne parlais absolument pas de ce genre de choses !"

Le général rougit, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Le roi se rapprocha doucement, et caressa la joue du plus jeune.

"A quoi pensais-tu voyons, petit coquin. Je parlais seulement de leurs faire goûter aux mets délicieux de Sindria. Nos mets sont réputés pour être parmi les meilleurs après tout. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu interprètes tout ça de cette façon. Quelle décadence."

La gêne de Ja'Far se fit encore plus grande. Si il avait pu, il se serait transformé en taupe et se serait terré sous terre à jamais. Sinbad éclata de rire, en donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos de son conseiller.

"Allez, viens, allons organiser un peu cette fête."

**XXXX**

Dans l'empire, on préparait la future bataille. Gyokuen expliquait la démarche à adopter.

"Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous occupez pas de Sinbad. Ce sera moi qui le combattra, aidée de Judal."

Celui-ci lui lança un regard blasé. Pourquoi devait-il l'aider ? L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devrait être plus rapide qu'elle à trouver Sinbad. Il bailla. La réunion s'éternisait, et il trouvait les longues discussions plus ennuyeuses qu'autre chose. Il décrochait sans cesse de la conversation.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Kougyoku. Etant occupée jusque là, ils avaient décidé de commencer la réunion sans elle.

"Ah, te voilà !" s'exclama Kouen.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Nous sommes en train de décider de la tactique à aborder concernant Sindria. L'attaque aura lieu dans une semaine."

"Je..."

La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas pu alerter son frère de sa décision. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer maintenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre part au combat ?

Gyokuen lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

"Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?"

Kougyoku serra ses mains, tremblante. Elle prit alors une longue respiration et dit d'un ton décidé :

"Je ne veux pas combattre."

"Quoi ?"

Le prince de feu la fixa, surpris. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

"C'est mon choix et je ne changerais pas d'avis."

"On peut savoir pourquoi ?"

Le jeune fille s'empourpra.

"Euh...et bien, je..."

Son visage devint rapidement rouge. Le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes la rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

"Tu ferais bien d'avoir une bonne raison" dit d'une voix froide l'impératrice.

"Je lui en fait la promesse."

"Oh, vraiment. Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Je...je l'aime." répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Un silence s'abattit suite à sa déclaration. Elle sentit alors une aura meurtrière dirigée vers elle. Elle se tourna surprise vers Judal. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela jusqu'à présent. Elle en eu la chair de poule, et se retourna effrayée.

"Magnifique, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux." dit avec ironie Gyokuen.

Le Magi essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa fureur. Après être restée à ses côtés pendant plusieurs mois, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Cependant, il était obliger de se ranger de son côté. La faire participer à la bataille risquait de compliquer la situation.

"Qu'elle reste là alors."

"Comment-ça ?" demanda Koumei.

"Elle ne sera d'aucune utilité si elle ne veut pas combattre, et nous sommes assez puissant pour sortir victorieux. Qu'on ait une personne en plus ou en moins à nos côtés ne changera pas grand chose."

Kouha qui était resté étrangement calme jusque là, éclata de rire.

"C'est la meilleure celle-là, quand même !"

Kouen leva les yeux au ciel, puis l'ignorant, il s'exclama :

"Bon, je pense que l'on a fixé tout ce qu'il fallait. La réunion est terminée."

La semaine passa à une vitesse étonante, chacun était occupé. D'un côté, la bataille se préparait, de l'autre des festivités. Quand la tempête éclate en temps de paix, elle n'en est que plus violente.

La veille de l'attaque, Judal n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le vent était absent ce soir là, et la chaleur ambiante était désagréable. Il soupira, changeant de position pour la énième fois. La température semblait reflété l'humeur agressive de l'empire. Dans quelques heures, un moment décisif de l'histoire se jouerait. Cependant le Magi ne se préoccupait pas de l'histoire. Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était Sinbad.

Excédé de ne toujours pas trouver le sommeil, il finit par aller se jeter sous une bonne douche froide, et se recoucha, encore trempé. La fraîcheur de l'eau le relaxa, et il sombra dans le domaine des songes. Retournant une fois de plus en arrière.

_Judal s'approchait tranquillement de la chambre de Sinbad._

_"Hé ! Crétin de roi !"_

_"Ah...le gosse est de retour..."_

_"Je suis pas un gosse !" _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

_"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais conquis un nouveau donjon !"_

_"La nouvelle est déjà parvenue à l'empire ?"_

_"On dirait bien…"_

_Le Magi s'interrompit un moment, espérant que Sinbad en dise plus, mais le silence s'installait. Ne tenant plus, il demanda :_

_"Alors t'as eu quoi comme Vessel cette fois ?"_

_"Pourquoi je te dirais ça ?"_

_Judal fit la moue. Il commença alors à fouiller la pièce. Le roi soupira._

_"C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?"_

_"Vu que tu ne veux pas me le dire, je cherche moi-même !"_

_Agacé, Sinbad l'attrapa pour le faire stopper. Seulement, il avait oublié le tempérament assez agressif du Magi. Il reçu un coup violent dans le ventre, et se retrouva rapidement à terre, Judal l'empêchant de se relever. Ce dernier rigola._

_"Et c'est comme ça que t'as réussi à construire un pays ? T'es pas très fort !"_

_"Tss..."_

_Soudainement, le regard de Judal se fit plus sérieux. Il relâcha la pression qui maintenait le roi. Ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogatif. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'il le voyait si sérieux._

_"Dis... Ça ne te dirait pas de me rejoindre ?"_

_Sinbad fronça des sourcils. Puis d'un mouvement sec, il poussa Judal, qui se cogna contre un meuble._

_"Qu'est-ce que..."_

_"C'est une plaisanterie ? L'accord que je viens de signer ne leur suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut à l'empire pour comprendre que je ne les rejoindrais jamais ?"_

_"Non ce n'est pas..."_

_"Et depuis quand ils envoient un Magi faire ça ? Ils sont si désespérés ? Ou alors ils ne savent plus quoi faire de toi ? En même temps, tu n'as pas l'air très utile. Ni très fort d'ailleurs...Parmi les Magi qui existent, ils ne sont pas tombés sur le bon on dirait. Ils ont vraiment pas eu de chance..."_

_Une explosion retentit, détruisant la moitié de la chambre. Le roi de Sindria sursauta, il n'avait pas vu Judal bouger. Il le regardait avec fureur. Sinbad n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi froide chez le Magi. Avant que celui-ci ne recommence à attaquer, il s'exclama :_

_"Arrête-ça ! Tu cherches à démarrer une guerre ?"_

_"Et pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il avec rage._

_"Réfléchis à ce que tu es en train de faire. Ce n'est pas qu'une règlement de compte qui est en jeu !"_

_Judal fixa pendant quelques instants Sinbad, puis il sauta par la fenêtre, s'évanouissant dans la noirceur de la nuit._

Le Magi se réveilla en sursaut et frappa le matelas. Pourquoi...Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait du se passer comme ça ? Sinbad n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre sa question. Pour une fois qu'il voulait être sérieux...Il s'était rendu compte plus tard que le roi avait volontairement cherché à l'énerver pour qu'il s'en aille. Mais il l'avait comprit bien trop tard.

**XXXX**

Dans toute la ville, la fête battait son plein, les filles dansaient autour du feu dans un déhanché sans gêne, allant même jusqu'à faire rougir Ja'Far. Sinbad s'esclaffa.

"Un peu de discrétion voyons, on ne fixe pas les filles de cette manière" dit-il en rigolant.

"H..Hein ? Mais je...non pas du tout..." La gêne du conseiller se fit ressentir jusqu'au rouge de ses oreilles. Il prit alors la fuite, laissant son roi se tordre de rire, accompagné par Sharrkan qui avait aussi assisté à la scène.

"C'est qu'il se dévergonderait le petit."

Sinbad et son général continuèrent leur avancée vers la plage. Le coeur de la fête.

Les odeurs d'alcool, de nourritures commençaient à imprégner la ville. Les rires se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres. Couvrant tous les bruits aux alentours. Si bien que personne ne remarqua la menace.

C'est alors qu'une détonation retentit, suivit par un nuage de flammes s'élevant de la ville. Sinbad se figea.

"Non, pas maintenant..."

Puis, sans attendre, il s'élança vers la cité, suivi de Sharrkan. Il ne savait pas où étaient les autres généraux, mais certainement avaient-ils également entendu l'explosion. Plus ils s'approchaient de la ville, plus le feu gagnait en force, engloutissant les habitations à une vitesse infernale. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le spectacle qui leur faisait face leur glaça le sang. Les cris affolés se mélangeait au crépitement des flammes, et recouvraient le bruit des bâtiments qui s'effondraient peu à peu. Les corps brûlés, certains démembrés, jonchaient sur le sol par centaines. Une odeur de chair calcinée régnait dans l'air, donnant la nausée.

Avançant un peu, ils découvrirent un enfant hurlant de douleur, coincé sous une poutre, le corps dans les flammes. Son regard suppliant s'attarda sur Sinbad, priant pour qu'il l'achève tandis que sa peau fondait sous la chaleur. D'un coup rapide, le roi accéda à sa requête, le délivrant de sa souffrance. Il se retourna vers Sharrkan.

"Trouves les autres, aidez ceux que vous pouvez. Ce feu n'est pas là par accident..." il baissa la voix. "Nous sommes en guerre."

**XXXX**

Kouen vagabondait entre les rues, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il s'amusait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu et ça lui manquait. Il aperçu Judal au loin. De par ses attaques de glaces, il tuait des centaines de personnes d'un coup. Il pouvait voir d'ici le sourire fier et sadique du Magi. Le seigneur des flammes rigola. N'était-ce pas ironique de mourir par la glace au milieu du feu rougeoyant ? Il fut alors extrait de ses pensées par une attaque violente, le faisait tomber. Il grimaça.

*De l'eau...*

Il détestait les magiciens utilisant cet élément. Il se releva et tourna la tête vers son attaquante. Son chapeau noir et ses vêtements étaient en partis calcinés. Elle présentait également de nombreuses traces de brûlures.

"Es-tu sûre de vouloir me combattre dans ton état ? Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme ?"

La général lui lança un regard meurtrier en réponse et se prépara à combattre.

**XXXX**

Sharrkan déambulait dans les rues en ruines, ravagées par l'incendie. Il cherchait désespérément ses compagnons. Le seul qu'il avait croisé jusque là était Spartos. Il avait éliminé un bon nombre de soldats à lui seul, et était maintenant partit éloigner un groupe d'habitants de la ville. Alors qu'il détournait une énième maison en cendre, il tomba sur Masrur. Celui-ci était mal en point, et tentait d'arrêter son hémorragie. Il avait une profonde entaille au niveau du flanc.

"Masrur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui, le regard fatigué.

"J'ai combattu contre un des princes Ren. Ils sont trop puissants pour nous. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être plus blessé."

"Attends, je vais t'aider à soigner ça"

Il déchira une partie de ses vêtements afin de faire un bandage. Le Fanalis repris :

"Je ne comprends pas."

Voyant qu'il ne reprenait pas sa phrase, Sharrkan intervint.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?"

"Quand je me suis enfuit, il n'a pas cherché à me poursuivre."

"...Peut-être ne sont-ils là que pour détruire Sindria ? Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème pour l'instant, on essaiera de comprendre la raison plus tard."

"Sinbad."

"On s'est séparé quand on est arrivé dans la ville. Il m'a dit de vous chercher et..."

Il fut interrompu par un hurlement strident. Son bandage à peine terminé, Masrur se leva, et les deux généraux se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri.

"YAMU !"

Il se jeta vers la magicienne. Elle était à moitié brûlée et peinait à respirer.

"Sharrkan..." dit-elle faiblement. "J'aurais au moins pu te voir une dernière fois."

Elle tendit la main vers lui, lui caressant tendrement le visage.

"Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu vas t'en sortir. On va tous s'en sortir !"

Sharrkan avait une voix désespérée, les larmes commencèrent à couleur sur son visage.

"Tu ne peux pas mourir...Tu ne peux pas..."

"Ne pleure pas. On savait que ça pouvait arriver. On l'a toujours su."

"Arrête !" s'écria-t-il la voix tremblante de rage.

Il releva la tête et regarda Kouen, les yeux remplis d'une envie de meurtre, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit. Celui-ci commençait à partir, visiblement in-intéressé par la situation.

"REVIENS ICI !"

"Non, il est trop fort pour toi..." intervint la magicienne, d'une voix faible.

"Je vais le tuer ! Je vais te venger !"

"Non ! S'il te plaît, promet-moi...Promet-moi de ne pas le combattre, de t'enfuir. Promet-moi de vivre."

Usant de ses dernières forces, Yamuraiha l'embrassa, tendrement. Puis elle rendit son dernier soupir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

"YAMUUUU !"

Sharkkan s'effondra, déchiré. Les larmes coulaients à flots sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait autant pleuré. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher le coeur. Sa respiration se faisait difficilement. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas trouver plus tôt. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne pourrait plus jamais.

"Non...non...pourquoi..."

Il répétait inlassablement ces mots, telle une berceuse. Il ne ressentait plus la chaleur des flammes, seul un froid, glacial. Lui meurtrissant chaque parcelle de peau. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie. Pas sans lui.

Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Masrur pleurait aussi.

"On doit y aller."

"Non. Je ne peux pas la laisser...Je ne peux pas..." sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sans elle.

"Sharrkan, on va se faire prendre par les flammes si on reste là."

"C'est peut-être mieux comme ça..."

Il se reçut alors un coup violent sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Il se tourna vers le Fanalis, surpris.

"Elle t'a demandé de vivre ! C'est la dernière chose qu'elle t'ai dite ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

C'était la première fois que Sharrkan entendait Masrur s'énerver ainsi et élever la voix. Il prit alors conscience qu'il avait raison. Il prit le corps de Yamuraiha, et suivit le Fanalis. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage, et elles mettraient encore longtemps avant de s'arrêter.

**XXXX**

La noirceur de la nuit se mélangeait à la rougeur des flammes qui dévoraient la cité. La ville était quasiment entièrement ravagée par le feu, laissant une fumée grisâtre imprégner le ciel. Quiconque aurait regarder la ville à ce moment là, aurait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant le gouffre de l'enfer.  
Sinbad continuait à avancer, tuant tous les ennemis qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Malgré le fait qu'il marchait depuis un moment, il n'avait croisé ni l'un de ses généraux, ni de vrais adversaires. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter, il était le roi de Sindria, il aurait dû être la première cible. Il aperçu alors Hinahoho au loin, il l'interpella et courut vers lui.

"Sinbad !"

"Ah je trouve enfin quelqu'un ! Tu sais où sont les autres ?"

"A part Ja'Far oui. Ils sont partis hors de la ville pour aider les habitants, et..."

Il baissa le regard, les mains tremblantes. Sinbad s'inquiéta, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son général.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"C'est...Yamu..."

Il soupira, comment devait-il annoncer ça ? Il regarda son roi, et dit d'une voix faible :

"Elle est morte."

"Quoi ?"

Sinbad n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible.

"Comment ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé. J'ai croisé Sharrkan et Masrur. Ils s'occupaient d'elle."

"Qu'est-ce que Kou cherche à faire ?" demande le roi, la voix pleine de rage. "Retourne auprès des autres, je vais chercher Ja'Far. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça."

A peine s'était-ils séparés, qu'une voix retentit au loin :

"Attention !"

Mais il était trop tard, une épée à taille disproportionné jaillit de dernière les débris, tranchant Hinahoho en deux. Sinbad n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et vu son général s'effondrer devant lui. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés.

"Oups, je n'étais pas censé me retrouver devant-toi" s'exclama Kouha en rigolant. Il s'enfuit alors à toute vitesse.

"Attends !"

"Je vais le poursuivre !" dit Ja'Far qui était arrivé entre temps.

"Non, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre l'un de vous à nouveau !"

Le roi de Sindria tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Son conseiller baissa la tête. Il avait entendu la conversation à propos de Yamuraiha. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose de pire allait arriver. Cette peur lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis le début de l'attaque.

Sinbad aperçu alors au loin, une ombre noire.

"Judal..."

Il se leva et se précipita sans hésitation vers le Magi.

"Sinbad, attends !"

Ja'Far sentait qu'il n'aurait pas du le suivre mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son roi dans cet état.

Judal s'ennuyait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait Sinbad, mais aucun signe de lui. A croire que tout était fait pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Pourquoi Gyokuen avait-elle dit aux princes de ne pas le combattre ? Il l'aurait déjà trouvé depuis un moment dans ce cas. Heureusement, l'impératrice n'avait pas du le trouver non plus, leur combat se serait vu de loin. Il atterrit dans une rue au hasard, de mauvaise humeur. Si ça continuait ainsi, il n'arriverait pas à atteindre son but. Et tout ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un mur en ruine, Sinbad surgit de derrière une maison. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de s'asseoir pour qu'il apparaisse, Judal ne se serait pas fatigué autant. Un des généraux, dont il avait oublié le nom, cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon, arriva rapidement auprès des deux hommes.

*Parfait !*

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu réagir, le Magi s'élança vers Ja'Far en lui lançant une attaque mortelle. Celui-ci tomba à terre et cracha du sang. Il porta les mains à son ventre, les recouvrant immédiatement d'une couleur rouge. La douleur était insoutenable, la plaie était telle qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sa vision se troubla. Parmi le bourdonnement incessant qui résidait dans ses oreilles, il cru percevoir une voix. De plus en plus faible, il toussa, faisant de nouveau jaillir un flot pourpre. Il se sentit alors chuter en arrière. Cependant, deux bras forts le rattrapèrent, et il entendit de nouveau la voix. Avec peine, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Ja'Far !"

Il tenta de répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit.

"Tiens-bon !"

Mais Judal ne leur laissa pas de répit, attaquant Sinbad directement.

"Pas très fort tes généraux. Mourir aussi facilement..."dit-il en rigolant.

"Tais-toi !" La voix du roi de Sindria tremblait, déformée par la haine.

Le Magi lui sourit sadiquement et balança le conseiller dans les gravas.

"Oups. On dirait que je l'ai cassé."

Sinbad vit avec effroi Ja'Far s'effondrer, la tête en sang, une plaie béante à l'arrière du crâne.

"Non..."

Une fureur comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit, se répandit dans ses veines. Ses yeux remplis de colère se dirigèrent vers son ennemi.

"Tu vas le payer Judal. Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça..."

La voix froide et sans émotion autre que la haine fut frissonner le Magi. Il touchait à son but, enfin.

"Oh vraiment ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à regretter. Les faibles meurent, les forts survivent, non ?"

L'oracle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Sinbad utilisa son Djinn Equip, Focalor. Il se rua vers son adversaire, qui évita l'attaque de justesse. Dans un sourire démoniaque, Judal s'éleva dans les airs et lança un puissant sort de glace. Le roi dévia le bloc avec facilité et s'élança à son tour.

Le combat allait à une telle vitesse, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne réfléchissait à ce qu'ils faisaient. Des explosions parvenaient sans cesse, et rapidement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent avec de nombreuses blessures. Sinbad se laissait peu à peu gagner par Focalor, et Judal avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques. Mais il n'avait jamais autant apprécié un moment. Il se sentait vivre à travers ce combat. Il n'avait plus à penser, juste à agir.

Cependant, leur bataille était bruyante et visible. Gyokuen ne tarda pas à arriver, prête à récupérer le roi, et intervenir si cela se passait mal. Le Magi l'aperçu arriver au loin. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il s'exclama :

"Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. A ce rythme, je t'aurais bientôt écrasé, comme ton pauvre petit général de tout à l'heure."

La fureur de Sinbad atteignit son apogée. C'était maintenant. Judal utilisa alors toutes ses forces, et prépara sa plus puissante attaque.

Les deux ennemis reculèrent puis s'élancèrent en même temps, près à donner le coup fatal. Un éclair de lumière jaillit, éblouissant la ville.

**XXXX**

Sinbad était étalé sur le sol, suffocant. Il respirait avec difficulté. Il avait utilisé tout son magoi et en utilisant Focalor de cette façon, il s'était lui même condamné. L'attaque de Judal lui fit pousser un gémissement. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à celui-ci, inconscient. Finalement, aucun des deux n'avaient gagné. Ils étaient tous deux perdants, leur attaque respective ayant chacune atteint son but. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas. Le Magi n'avait pas essayé de l'éviter. Il l'aurait sûrement reçu l'attaque quand même, mais en évitant ses points vitaux. Sinbad essaya de se relever, mais en vain, la plaie était trop grande, et son sang s'écoulait trop vite, se mélangeant à celui de Judal.

L'oracle commença alors à bouger, il ouvrit les yeux, planta son regard rouge dans celui du roi. Il restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que le captureur de donjons se décide enfin à essayer de comprendre.

"Pourquoi...quel intérêt trouves-tu à tout détruire ? Aimes-tu tant que ça faire souffrir les autres ? Pourquoi...pourquoi...?"

Le magi s'esclaffa, crachant du sang. La douleur le fit vite stopper.

"Pour toi."

Sinbad le fixa, interrogateur.

"Pour que tu ne vives plus que par ta haine, pour que tu ne vives plus que pour me tuer...Pour que tu ne vives plus que pour moi."

"C'est toi qui n'a vécu que de haine pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis pas comme toi."

Judal ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était rempli de haine depuis tout petit, depuis qu'on lui avait arraché tout ce qui fait d'un être son humanité. Mais il avait réussi à trouver une personne pour qui ses sentiments étaient différent. Et il se tenait devant lui. Il ne lui aurait fallu que de quelques centimètres pour goûter à ses lèvres. Mais il avait trop souffert, souffert d'être rejeté, incompris par la seule personne qui avait jamais vraiment compté pour lui. Et ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ? Alors oui, les ténèbres avaient de nouveau remplies son âme, et s'étaient tournées vers un seul être. Si il ne pouvait y avoir d'amour entre eux, il devait y avoir une haine aussi forte, plus forte que tout.

"Tu n'étais pas comme moi. Avant. Tu aurais pu sauver ce qu'il restait de Sindria. Tu as préféré me combattre."

Judal adressa un sourire dément à Sinbad.

"Je t'ai fait devenir comme moi."

Un éclat de tristesse apparu dans le regard du roi. Il avait raison. Et il savait qu'il allait mourir en gardant ce sentiment en lui. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Mais tu n'as fait que provoquer ta chute."

Le Magi agrippa soudainement Sinbad, utilisant ses dernières forces.

"Chuter avec toi en enfer, être ravagé par ses flammes et souffrir avec toi pour l'éternité, qu'est-ce que je pouvais rêver de mieux ? "

Il s'effondra alors sur celui qu'il aimait, respirant pour la dernière fois son odeur. Et pour la toute première fois, il pleura, sans mensonges, sans but. Il pleura tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, tout ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Un monde de ténèbres, où le moindre éclat de lumière serait happé, avalé. Comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Mais égoïstement, il se permit d'être heureux, juste une fois, il n'en avait sûrement pas le droit. Mais il s'en fichait, il prenait ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours. Alors il sourit. Sourit d'être avec celui qu'il aimait, sourit d'enfin partager un moment commun, unique. Leur mort.


End file.
